clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 18
'''Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 18 '''is the eighteen issue in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies comic series published by IDW Comics. Synopsis King Sombra's body is being fused by the Thaddeus Morocco science to Conquertron's body. King Sombra wakes up and realizes he is now in the robot's body. A Thaddeus Morocco science explains to him that it was the only way to save his life. Silas thanks all of the Thaddeus Morocco science involved before shooting and killing them all. Some time later, King Sombra drives up to the entrance to a military facility, stopping at the gate to introduce himself. Meanwhile, at the Skylander Base, Jet Vac and Sweetie Belle are trying to encourage Flavius to keep up his recuperation, despite the Wrecker's belief that he is being replaced. Ninjini suggests he uses the Apex Armor for extra strength and power, but Flavius sees it as a crutch and knocks it aside, causing it to damage the computer system. As Jet Vac grumbles over the negative atmosphere, Scootaloo talks with Ember on the phone and is surprised to learn that Ember's been grounded for his slipping grades. The Changelings on the Kingdom, namely Arkeyan King, are likewise surprised when Conquertron's signal shows up on their scanners. Arkeyan King and some Arkeyans are sent to investigate and find the military base wrecked. Moments after they arrive, what appears to be Conquertron strides out of the smoke. In response to the Changelings' reaction to his marred appearance, "Conquertron" asks in King Sombra's voice to be taken to Queen Chrysalis. Mane Six briefs the Skylanders on the theft of the Project Damocles satellite apparently by Conquertron assisted by a pony whom Shining Armor believes is King Sombra. Jet Vac strongly dismisses the idea of Changelings and ponies pairing together, rebuffed only by Scootaloo's reasoning of the alliance working for the Skylanders and Spyro makes a remark on how it only works at certain times. Aboard the warship, Queen Chrysalis is introduced to the Conquertron/King Sombra combo, now calling himself Cy-Unicorn: "Cybernetic Unicorn". Though Queen Chrysalis is disgusted by such an abomination and Arkeyan King is keen to dissect Cy-Unicorn as revenge for Conquertron's torture and the subsequent desecration of his body, the The Crystal Empire wants to strike a deal with the Changelings and offers the Damocles weapon as a token of friendship, telling him it's the best he has to offer. As Princess Cadence's briefing in the Skylander base ends, the Skylanders realize they must protect the satellite's interface codes, currently stored on servers in Colorado. Megasuck has already gotten to the Colorado base, clearing it using a recording of Shining's voice, and by the time the Skylanders get there, the place is already heavily guarded by Changelings. Cy-Unicorn points out to Queen Chrysalis that since Megasuck is now connected to the mainframe, he can operate the satellite. The Damocles satellite is duly launched from the Changeling Kingdom, and Megasuck starts targeting the Skylanders on the ground. His first shot narrowly misses Ninjini, and King Pen contacts base for backup. Arkeyan is ready to go but Jet Vac stops him as King Pen is actually after technical help to disable the satellite. Jet Vac decides Ember is required for this mission and so Ember gets unexpected visitors in the form of Flurry Heart, Grampa Gruff and Thorax. While the Skylanders try to keep Megasuck distracted, Arkeyan attempts to talk Jet Vac into sending him to help. Jet Vac finally concedes, but has his own ideas. While Ember works on a way to crash the satellite and Mane Six tries to work out a way to get to the toilet without Ember seeing, the Changelings detect Ember's hacking attempt. When they track the source to Ponyville, Queen Chrysalis sends Cy-Unicorn to deal with the matter, much to Cy-Unicorn's chagrin. Cy-Unicorn soon hauls up outside Princess Twilight's kingdom and takes aim, only for Arkeyan to come barreling down the street and slam him into a nearby drainage canal. After a tense reintroduction, Arkeyan realizes his opponent is not Conquertron — and is shocked to find that it is actually King Sombra/Cy-Unicorn operating the Con's body. The pair start fighting, but Arkeyan's weakness quickly begins to show. Jet Vac contacts King Pen who is still running from the Damocles beam, to report that Arkeyan needs backup. Indeed, the Wrecker is still not operating fully and not doing well against Cy-Unicorn, but the addition of Ninjini to the fight helps. Queen Chrysalis, impatient at Cy-Unicorn's failure, orders Megasuck to target the source of the hack. The Skylanders take advantage of the cessation of the Damocles attack to try to storm the command center. The kids, meanwhile, see that the satellite has moved and is now aiming at them. Ember manages to get the satellite's thrusters under his control, and the shot does little more than knock the corner off the KO Burger sign before the satellite starts reentry. Their celebration is interrupted by Ember, but luckily they break out the "study group" defense. Meanwhile, the Skylanders break into the command center in time to see Megasuck leaving. Elsewhere, Cy-Unicorn begins to lose his fight and is called back to the Changeling Kingdom. Eruptor and Ninjini see the satellite's reentry and congratulate each other. Back on the castle, Queen Chrysalis announces that Cy-Unicorn has earned his place at the table—Arkeyan King's dissection table, that is—explaining that the The Crystal Empire was correct about the pony factor tipping the war's scales, but in the Skylanders' favor. Cy-Unicorn is then zapped from behind and dragged away for "study", much to his fearful displeasure and Arkeyan King's vindictive and malicious delight. As Cy-Unicorn is dragged away begging for mercy, Arkeyan King remarks that he believes that Conquertron would be tickled to learn of the fate of Cy-Unicorn before using his Edition prod to incapacitate the begging cyborg. Characters Skylanders * Starlight Team * Team Spyro * Skylanders Changelings * Queen Chrysalis * Arkeyan King * Megasuck * Thaddeus Morocco * Changelings Others * King Sombra * Mane Six * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor * Spike Trivia * Arkeyan King is willing to avenge Conquertron, further displaying the bond between them. * One of King Sombra' biological eyes appears to be permanently dilated, known medically as anisocoria. Not only does it match Conquertron's uneven eye look, a permanently dilated pupil can also be a sign of serious cranial injury.